Untouched
by Slytherin-Smartass69
Summary: Hermione suffers from a broken heart. Draco trys to mend it but trys and only suceeds in shaterring it further, but will the pair both leave with broken hearts? DM/HG Song-fic/The Veronicas- Untouched


A/N: Hey guys I thought I'd re-fix this one, Cheers go out to my Amazing beta Regency, and all her hard work on all the errors of this one-shot, trust me there were a lot of them. A few quick warnings, I couldn't find any better lyric version's of the song so please excuse those, also I would like to say that my beta pointed out that Draco is a little OOC at some points, But hell he's OOC in half of everything published today. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer- The song is most certainly not mine, this brilliant song was written by the veronicas, and the characters of my story are JK Rowling's not mine I'm purely manipulating them to make a story :P

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah

lalalalalalalala

lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop

Hermione entered the Head dormitory that she shared with the current Head Boy, the infamous Draco Malfoy, only to find him in a compromising position with one Pansy Parkinson, in the middle of Hermione and Draco's shared common room no less. Draco stood from the red couch they had just recently been using as a shagging surface and motioned for Pansy to leave. Miss Parkinson, in turn, pouted, complaining about how they shouldn't let the mudblood ruin the night. He refused her offer and dragged her out the portrait door.

When he returned to the common room, he found that Hermione was no longer  
present, and her bedroom door was now closed. In the background he could have  
sworn he heard crying so he decided to make sure his fellow roommate was ok, after all if she wasn't the he- weasel and the boy who refused to die would find some way to blame it on him. He  
walked over to her door and knocked, but was met only with a weak "Go away,  
Malfoy". This piqued his interest; she never answered him without a  
sarcastic comment or witty insult.

He cast a quick Alohomora and opened her door to find her situated on her bed with her face buried in her pillows sobs raking her shuddering body. Upon hearing him enter, she looked over at him, staring as if to ask "What the hell are you doing, Malfoy"?

When she turned to face him, he could see the tears trekking down her face;  
her eyes red from crying and her mascara slightly smudged. He decided to play  
the good guy— for now anyway. This would make great black mail material later on.

"What's wrong, Granger," he asked, his voice clear of all malice.

"None of your business, Malfoy," she spat back her voice dripping with distaste.

"Oh come on, Granger, something must have happened for you to be crying like  
a banshee. I know it's not something stupid like someone  
insulted your hair, since I've been doing things like that for years and  
you've never cared. So, come on, just tell me. Who do I have to tell  
anyway," he pressed.

"Ron dumped me. Are you happy now, Malfoy? Now, could you please GET OUT,"  
she managed to shout before collapsing back onto the pillows and going into  
another fit of sobs.

Everything in Malfoy told him it was time to go, that he shouldn't stay  
where he wasn't wanted, that he should get as far away as he could from the crying girl  
whose heart had just been broken. After all, how many guys were good at dealing  
with crying girls and heartbreak? That was a place for a girl's best friend. But since Granger's best female friend was the sister of the git who'd dumped her, that wasn't going to work. Draco was going to have to swallow his pride and help the girl. Oh, this was so going to be a long night.

He slowly approached her bed, sat down and pulled her into an awkward hug.

"Ok, Granger, shh. Calm down, it's gonna be okay," he said softly into her ear. Realizing her tears were ruining his new cape, he muttered, "Shit, can you please stop crying?"

"You try falling in love and getting] your heart shattered into a million pieces by the world's biggest git. Oh and did I mention being dumped for Lavender Brown, the Gryffindor slut? You try that and then come back here and tell me how the fuck you feel, okay, ferret?" She said each word in a sobbing voice punching his chest to let out her anger.

"Granger, Weasley's an idiot. You're better than Brown on her best day."

Shit! He didn't know where the hell that came from. He'd better watch what  
he said.

She sniffed. "Really, Malfoy?" she asked, her voice still wavering slightly. In response, he simply nodded.

Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye  
bye)

"Thanks, Malfoy," she said lightly, and surprised him by snuggling closer  
into his chest. By this point she was flush against his fit body and snuggled up to  
his chest while his arms were wrapped around her small form.

As she shifted to find a more comfortable position, he caught a whiff of her shampoo. It smelt a great deal like lavender mixed with roses. He groaned, suddenly. Right then he was sure if she kept shifting against his willing body, she was going to get a surprise and he was going to need a cold shower. She was such an innocent, chances were she had no idea what kind on damage she was causing on his system right now, after all her was simply a horny teenage boy.

"Granger, you're gonna want to stop moving," he mumbled into her ear.

She was about to ask him why when she felt what he was talking about; she  
looked up at him in shock. She had never imagined that he could ever be  
attracted to a Muggle-born.

He just looked away and moved her away from his body. He had known it was a  
bad idea to try to comfort her. At first, he was afraid she would reject him  
and not even let him near her. He should have thought about this alternative, he should have predicted this. The truth was that he had been harboring feelings for the Muggle-born since she had slapped him in third year. When all others had bowed down to the great heir of the Malfoy family, she had defied him enough to actually slap him. That  
had turned him on to no end.

As he made to leave her room, he felt a hand wrap around his  
wrist, preventing him from moving. She pulled him back onto the bed and laid him down on his back. She then proceeded to crawl on top of him  
to assume a straddled position.

When he looked into her eyes, he saw his own lust reflected back at him.  
Hermione bent down and began to timidly kiss his neck.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

And I need you so much

Draco pulled up her chin so he could kiss her. The kiss was chaste but  
it betrayed all the passion he felt for Hermione. To hell with all that his  
father had said. He was tired of suffering lonely nights when he had a perfect  
witch lying in just the next room. He no longer cared about blood; ok well maybe that was a stretch, but he no longer cared about her blood status. He wouldn't sleep with her and then dump her.

And he was sure as hell he could replace Weasley on his worst day. He was  
going to be the one to mend the holes in Hermione's heart. It would be  
shattered no more.

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

The pair launched at each other, clothes coming off swiftly. They explored each other, Hermione a bit timid as this was her first time. He reassured her with the lust that was clear in his eyes along with something else that she had  
never expected to see in Draco Malfoy's expression, admiration. She knew she couldn't call it  
love but it wasn't far off.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

Untouched

Alalalala alalalala

The next morning Hermione woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around her  
naked form, She turned to  
see Draco; and taking in his sleeping form, could say he truly looked  
innocent when he slept. Showing no trace of his customary sneer or  
smirk, he slowly cracked an eye open and looked down at Hermione and smiled a  
genuine smile. The smile alone seemed to make Hermione's heart stop  
beating.

"What now, Draco," she asked nervously, afraid of his answer.

"What do you mean," he asked, shocked that she might even consider going  
back to the way things were before.

"Well, Ron--" she started before she was cut off by Draco's now angry voice.

He unwrapped his arms from her, stood up and started to get dressed while he  
yelled. "So what was I, Granger, nothing? The guy you sleep with to get back  
at the Weasel? Now that that's over with, you're just going to go try to get him  
back? I never thought you were that kind of girl, Mudblood." He spat the last  
word cruelly.

The truth was he was afraid. He had put all his emotions on display for her  
in hope that she felt the same way and here she was, practically saying that he  
wasn't good enough for her.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I was going to say that Ron just  
shattered my heart and that, as long as you don't do the same, I'm wiling to  
try this relationship, but you know what, since I'm such a Mudblood,"-- this  
word she cried with venom dripping from her voice--"why don't you get the  
hell out of my room and don't bother ever talking to me again," she  
screamed, the tears now flowing freely down her face.

That he was shocked would be putting it mildly; he hadn't expected that.  
Now he was cursing himself for not letting her talk first. All he could do was  
walk from the room dejectedly.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

The only difference from when he had entered was the room had only contained one  
broken heart before; it now held two.

A/N: A two Shot possibly? You tell me.


End file.
